DaKR - Surprising Dominance
by SpyroForLife
Summary: A Dib and Keef centric one-shot. An odd pairing, I know, but I enjoy it and I'm sure a few others do too. Summary: In all his months of dating Keef, Dib had never known he could be so… in control. The usual shyness the boy exhibited around others was gone the moment they were alone, and it seemed a whole new side of him was allowed to surface. Warning: MATURE. This is a sex scene.


Surprising Dominance

In all his months of dating Keef, Dib had never known he could be so… in control. The usual shyness the boy exhibited around others was gone the moment they were alone, and it seemed a whole new side of him was allowed to surface.

They tussled for a while on Dib's bed, hands roaming underneath clothes, kissing feverishly, fighting to be on top. Then, in a burst of strength that completely surprised the paranormal investigator, Keef slammed him down on his back under him, straddling his hips, breaking the kiss so he could trail his lips down the skin of Dib's throat.

"Keef…" Part of Dib wanted to take dominance back. The majority of him, however, wanted him to continue.

The redhead's hand slid further up his shirt, fingertips digging into his skin slightly, and he nibbled on his captive's pulse point, making him squirm in delight. The pressure of the boy's tongue against the sensitive skin made him groan.

"You like that, Dib?"

"H-hell yeah I do…"

After pushing Dib's shirt up enough that it bunched underneath his armpits, he leaned down to run his tongue along the center of his chest.

"Mmm…" Dib's eyes slid shut, and he hummed in approval. He wasn't sure how far this was going to go, but he was enjoying every second of it. He allowed his shirt to be pulled off, adjusting his glasses a little bit, but keeping his eyes closed.

Keef moved lower, now licking and nipping up the taller teen's toned stomach. He heard him snort when he passed his navel.

Being in such a position of power was unfamiliar to Keef, but he loved it, and was going to take advantage of it as long as he could.

He paused to take his own shirt off, tossing it aside, and stretched over his boyfriend, hands grabbing his wrists to hold them down, enjoying the feeling of bare skin on skin. He bit gently under his chin, tugging on the skin a little.

"God, Keef…" Dib arched his back slightly, bringing their bodies closer together. When Keef pulled away, he leaned up the best he could to return some affectionate bites and licks. He flexed his wrists, but didn't pull them away. There was something oddly sexy about being held down like this.

The other teen shifted, putting more pressure on his hips, and he groaned as unfamiliar feelings of arousal flickered in him. He knew he should wait, but… oh, he wanted him.

"You want me to keep going?" Keef asked; as much as he wanted to continue, he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Their relationship has been one of close trust and agreement, and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Yes, go ahead." It was so easy to just give in to another person.

Keef let go of one of Dib's wrists, moving that hand down and slipping it into his pants, teasing him through the front of his boxers.

"Ah!" Surprised by the sudden stimulation, Dib bucked against him before he could stop himself.

Breath catching in his throat, Keef stared at him for a moment. He's never made such a bold advance before. But Dib had apparently liked it, so he withdrew his hand, pushing his fingertips into his boxers and brushing over his groin.

"Oh, Keef…" Dib was definitely aroused now, and he moved his free hand down, tugging on the hem of his pants. He was making it clear what he wanted. Screw anxiety and doubts…

"Dib, do you…" Keef was nervous about where this was going. It was the next step in their relationship, but… what if he didn't please him? What if he was disappointed?

"I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on, babe. Let's have some fun."

Unable to resist, Keef sat back on his knees, undoing the fastenings of his pants, pulling them down. The hungry glint in Dib's eyes made some of his anxiety fade. After carelessly throwing his pants and boxers aside, he grasped Dib's dark blue jeans, unfastening them with shaking fingers. When he had removed the last of the boy's clothes, he took a moment to just appreciate his form, his thin limbs but well-toned muscles. But he also noticed a lot of scars, and frowned as he ran his fingers over one.

"Zim and I used to get in some really violent fights," Dib explained, crossing his arms behind his head and giving the other a seductive look.

"Oh, okay." Deciding to get back to the matter at hand, Keef knelt between the other's legs, leaning down to run his tongue up his shaft.

"Ooohh…" That felt great. Dib uncrossed his arms, resting them on the bedspread instead, fingers clenching and unclenching.

After nearly a minute of careful licking, he carefully took him in his mouth, suckling now.

Moaning in appreciation, hips weakly bucking, Dib leaned his head back, eyes closing once more, allowing his other senses to heighten.

Keef loved seeing these reactions. He felt good, knowing that he was making the other feel good. Though he did have one small concern… He pulled away. "I'm sorry, but… when we go… um, all the way…" He lowered his voice. "Do you have lube?"

Dib opened an eye, his pleasure-addled mind taking a few moments to process the question. Then he said, "Oh, that. Well… I actually did get a hold of some, just in case… it's a warming kind, I think you'll like it. It's a lot more slippery than I expected, but that might be helpful."

"Oh, good." Relieved, Keef returned to his task, easily sending his partner beyond pleasure. He could taste as a little bit of precum trickled down his throat, but resisted the natural urge to gag.

When he was sure the other wouldn't be able to take it much longer, he pulled back, licking his lips off. "Give me the lube."

Though his body protested at the sudden stop to the stimulation, Dib knew it would get better, so he reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and taking out the bottle, passing it to Keef. He didn't think about why he was letting him top him. He just didn't feel like arguing; he was way too horny to waste time with that.

Keef put the bottle over on the windowsill after he had poured some onto his hand, and he warmed it between his palms before applying it to himself, giving Dib a reassuring smile that the boy was quick to return. Then he reached down between his legs, finding his entrance and smearing some of the remnants along him.

Then he took a position against him, sweeping his legs up around his waist, leaning over him and taking his hands. "You ready?"

"YES, I've been ready." The lust burning in Dib's body was impossible to ignore. He needed him now. Though there was a shred of nervousness… and a little bit of fear. Would it hurt?

Gently, Keef bit down on the bridge of Dib's glasses, pulling them off and setting them aside. He didn't want them to fall off and break. With a deep breath, he began moving into him.

It was a little painful, and Dib groaned in discomfort, but the caring way Keef squeezed his hands and smiled at him helped him to relax into it, and he shifted to try and accommodate him. He wasn't sure he could take all of him, but his body surprised him, and soon his lover was buried to the hilt inside him. There was a pause as Keef got used to the overwhelming sensation of heat and pressure around him. Then, letting instinct take hold, he started thrusting in and out.

"Oohhh…" As the friction started to ebb the pain into something better, Dib relaxed even more, closing his eyes and turning his face aside to nuzzle into a pillow, rolling his hips a little. Every time the boy's body jerked forward against him, he pushed back, rubbing his hard need against the other's belly. He shifted a few times, looking for the perfect position, and felt him slam into a spot that sent a deep ripple of pleasure through his body. He arched, bucking harder than before, letting out a gasp. "Right there."

Taking care to hit that same spot, Keef adjusted for him, smiling more widely at the ecstatic expression on his partner's face. This was better than he had expected. It was tiring, and the position was a little awkward, but they were managing it. And his body felt alive with signals. Primitive but intense pleasure, the feel of sweat against his skin, the sound of their hard breathing, the sight of the other lying so submissively under him, a deep blush on his face as he tried to hold on.

"Mmm…" Keef leaned further forward, managing to kiss the side of his neck. "Almost… You like this?"

"Like it?" Dib opened his eyes partway, looking up at him. "I love it. Keep going, come on… harder."

Happy to oblige, Keef increased his pace, panting now, but hearing another pleasured moan from the other. He held his hands a little more tightly, just in case he needed the comfort, holding himself higher over him so he had a good view of his expression. He wanted to know right away what felt good and what may hurt him.

Dib's expression had settled into one of bliss, eyes closed, lips parted slightly for breath, smiling in obvious approval of this. The heat, as well as mild embarrassment from earlier, had made a dark blush spread across his cheeks. Sweat was already starting to bead on his forehead, and some was trickling down his neck and strong shoulders, making his skin glisten.

Keef let go of his hands, instead bracing one on the bed and the other against the boy's narrow hip, helping him to maintain his rhythm. As he felt tension curling in his loins, he knew it wouldn't be long, and his forceful thrusts were starting to become more erratic in his excitement. And he got a feeling Dib wouldn't last much longer either.

As it reached an unbearable peak, Keef hunched over him, fingernails biting into the pale skin, before letting the pleasure explode. Vision went white, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as small convulsions seemed to pass down the entire length of his spine, releasing against that sweet spot inside the other.

Dib felt his body seize up, and he didn't bother trying to fight it, letting the current of pleasure wash over him as he hit his own climax. He was barely starting to catch his breath again when the other withdrew from him, moving forward to kiss him deeply, hands brushing over his neck and face as though he was touching him for the first time and couldn't get enough of him. Though surprised by the kiss, Dib responded to it eagerly, his own fingers moving up to tangle into curly orange hair.

After what seemed like forever, they separated, smiling tiredly at each other.

"I love you," Keef offered.

"I love you too." Dib shifted, moving the other so that they were lying on their sides facing each other, and pulling him against him.

Sighing in content, Keef snuggled close, arms draping around Dib's middle and one of his legs resting possessively over him.

"You were great," Dib murmured, fighting the urge to yawn.

"Really? Heh… you were too."

"I think I'm gonna turn in… you wore me out."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. It was worth it. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Dib."

"Goodnight."


End file.
